


Even for a Moment

by silentflux



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	Even for a Moment

_**FIC: Even for a Moment, FNL, Matt/Tim, R**_  


 **Title:** **Even for a Moment**

Author: Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)

Fandom: Friday Night Lights

Pairing: Matt Saracen/Tim Riggins

Rating: R

Warnings: umm…. Slash? ;)

A/N: This was written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/13prompts/profile)[**13prompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/13prompts/). It is set sometime after the actual series at an indefinite time.

Thanks to [](http://onigaminanashi.livejournal.com/profile)[**onigaminanashi**](http://onigaminanashi.livejournal.com/)  for the quick and dirty beta!  Love ya, babe! :)

 [](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/profile)[ **rounds_of_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/)    Prompt: Matt/Tim, kink = sex against a wall  


[](http://community.livejournal.com/13prompts/profile)[ **13prompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/13prompts/)   Prompt: Why? and this table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/57417.html)

**

Matt sighed and lay back against the bench. He tried to concentrate on running plays in his head as he pushed himself working out with weights. Free weights were one of his favorite ways to clear his mind and concentrate, and being the quarterback of the Dillon Panthers certainly required more concentration and knowledge than he could have ever believed. If he wanted to remain the quarterback, he had to be ready for next season.

Concentration, focus – he had been doing so much better with all of Jason’s help. Of course, all of that was failing him tonight. Dropping the weights on either side of the bench and sitting up, he grabbed for the towel next to him. Swiping at his face, he batted away the ever-present annoyance and tried to figure out why Julie was driving him more insane than usual. He really, really liked the girl, maybe loved her, but sometimes it was like she was speaking in tongues or something.

Of course, it could just be him. Maybe he was lacking something that other guys had and he needed an etiquette and translation guide. Something. Anything.

The door to the weight room banged open and he jumped, muscles tense and shaking with strain and surprise. Matt had figured at this hour on an off-season Friday night that no one else would bother him. Sighing in frustration, he looked up in the mirror and was startled to see Tim leaning against the leg press machine.

“Saracen,” the fullback greeted, the drawl seeming to fill up every empty place in the room.

“Hey, Riggins,” he replied quietly, still with a slight stutter that had him blushing. He hoped to God that Tim chalked up the flush to the physical exertion.

“What’re you doing here?” Matt finally asked, shifting almost nervously under that mercurial gaze.

Tim’s mouth quirked up in a small smile as he stated, “Could ask you the same thing. Where’s Julie?”

Sighing and cursing softly under his breath, the new quarterback turned and reached for a free weight. He might as well work his biceps as long as he was sitting here.

“Home, I guess. She’s pissed,” he finally admitted as Tim’s silence persisted and his presence became almost unbearable.

“About the other night? Man, she’s dating the quarterback!” Tim’s exclamation was still lazily drawled as he dropped down on the bench next to Matt reeking slightly of booze and sweat and earth as he almost always did, and Matt breathed in that familiar scent of his teammate as he completed his reps.

“Matt,” Tim’s unasked question hung in the air as the fullback watched the extremely irritated athlete.

“It’s nothing. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Matt could feel that intense gaze on him as he swiped at the sweat with a towel before giving up and deciding on a shower. “Look, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Matt knew he was being more abrupt than usual, but he couldn’t muster the energy to care at the moment.

Standing up, he peeled off his t-shirt as he headed for the shower, those thoughts and emotions rolling and bubbling just under his skin. He didn’t look back.

**

Matt wasn’t sure how long he stood under the steaming spray of water, the heat doing wonders for the bruises and sore muscles mottling his pale skin. He didn’t hear anything but the pounding water and literally jumped as he felt callused fingers tracing softly along his shoulders.

Turning his head, he gaped in shock. “T-tim, w-what are you –”

“You know what I think?” Tim paused even as his hand continued to meander along smooth skin. Mutely, Matt stood frozen in place, barely able to shake his head as he shivered with something he preferred not to define. He didn’t understand what Tim was doing. Didn’t he know anyone could walk in? And why wasn’t he more freaked out over this?

“I think – ” Tim’s lazy drawl brought him back out of his confused musings and centered him with sound and the taste of shampoo in the air. “I think, that Julie is still too much the little girl.”

The next pause was heavy with a delicious anticipation and that slight edge of fear, as Matt jolted, feeling hot and cold at the same time. Finally, Tim moved and Matt allowed himself to be pushed back, shuddering hard when cool tiles hit his flushed skin as a hot hand settled on his naked hip. Oh. God.

The first brush of lips across his was barely there, but the quarterback felt the almost painful shock of it rock his entire body, ripping a gasp from his lungs as dazed blue eyes blinked up at the older boy.

That small, lazy smile that so many rally girls were enraptured with appeared before Tim leaned in and hovered, lips just brushing over Matt’s jumping pulse as unsure hands clenched and unclenched against tile. Muscles quivered under skin and Matt gave in, arching up into the light touch, an embarrassing sound escaping the back of his throat as the hand on his hip held him in place.

“Shhh,” Tim murmured, continuing to speak so softly that it couldn’t be heard over the sound of rushing water, the vibration and soft puffs of air against sensitive damp skin pulled another tiny sound from the overwhelmed quarterback.

“Tim,” Matt rasped. He was going to stop this, he was. And then teeth nipped lightly at his pulsepoint and his breath came in noisy, desperate gasps as his hips tried to snap forward, seeking friction. “We-we shouldn’t – ”

“Who says?” came the throaty response as Tim applied his body until they were flush against each other. “You want this, don’t you?” There was a pause and Tim pulled back enough so he could see Matt’s face. The younger man blinked and found himself trapped by those amazing flickering eyes that burned and smirked with need and desire. Unable to find his voice, Matt nodded, rewarded with a beatific, unguarded smile as Tim leaned back in, rocking his hips. Matt tried to squirm even as he moaned as slick hard flesh slid against his, both finding an amazing groove against each other.

“Oh,” Matt gasped, sight blurring as eyes went wide with surprise. Heart thrumming, blood rushing, electricity dancing under damp skin, he whimpered and fought for air, for control. Tim’s sinful mouth covered his, swallowing those sounds and stealing breath as a large hand wrapped around them both and stroked until the heat and need was unbearable. A twist and matching groans and gasps and they both jumped and fell and scrabbled over the edge.

When Matt finally had his heartbeat and breathing somewhat under control, he realized that at some point his arms had wrapped around Tim and his face pressed along the strong length of his neck, which he was glad for as he felt the flush build and rush through his lax body.

“Hey.” Tim’s voice rolled over him, shivered through him and settled somewhere low and surprisingly content. Fingers trailed up his side and over his shoulder to pet his lover and stroke over a prominent cheekbone.

After several still moments of listening to the running water and relaxing completely into that soft touch, he felt his blush fade as his lips pressed against soft flesh and murmured, “Hey.”

A small smile curled his lips at the edges as he breathed in his new lover and felt something snap and settle inside of him. His thoughts finally faded and stopped running in circles – he let go.


End file.
